The Dobby-Black Foundation
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: Harry figures out what to do with No.12 Grimmauld Place, and he needs some help. One-Shot


Harry, Hermione and Ron stared up at the vacant house. The worn stone steps looked the same. The battered old door the same. How the house had the audacity to not change in appearance at all after all that had happened there was beyond the three of them. Ginny thought this all as she watched as the trio stood in companionable silence behind the open gate.

Unspoken words lingered between the three of them, though it was obvious to anyone that they did not need to be said. Ginny felt slightly like she was intruding on a very private moment, though couldn't bring herself to look away. Harry needed her to be strong. So strong she would be. It was Ginny's fierce determination that kept her going. The worst they had already been through.

Hermione intertwined her fingers with the other two's. She gave them both a reassuring smile and began to ascend the worn steps without breaking contact with either of them. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Ginny saw the trio hesitate a second longer. Hermione turned towards Harry and said something Ginny couldn't hear. Harry smiled at her words. He then looked up, reached his free hand out and pushed open the battered old door.

The three of them hesitantly walked over the threshold into the house leaving the door wide open. Ginny decided it would be best to patiently wait outside, wanting to give them a few moments alone. However, a few seconds later Harry poked his head out the side of the door.

"You coming in then?" Harry called down to her, that special smile on his face.

Ginny smiled back and made her way up the steps. As she reached the top Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled warmly at Ginny, taking her by the hand and leading her down to the stone kitchen to Ron and Hermione. One of them had lit the large fireplace and found four butterbeers from somewhere that were place on the table. The two of them sat down at the table and Harry pulled a butterbeer each toward them both. Uncorking their drinks Harry raised his in the air and the others followed suit.

"To Sirius," Harry toasted.

"To Fred," Ron echoed.

"To Professor Dumbledore and Mad-eye" Hermione added.

"And to Tonks and Lupin," Ginny finished.

They all took a sip, honouring the dead that haunted the house. The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes out of respect. It was strange to think that once all of those people had been in this house. Had been laughing and joking. Plotting and planning. Yet now. Now they were just gone. Ginny looked across the table at Hermione and saw tears filling her friends eyes. She reached across the table and took Hermione's hand in her own. Hermione smiled back at her and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"So... what are we doing for dinner then?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him while Harry and Ginny both laughed at his insensitivity. Ron grinned and put his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her towards him. Ginny turned her head to the right to look at Harry. He was looking back at her in the same way. She nodded encouragement at him and he turned back to the other two.

"Well the reason we're here today is," Harry started, "I've decided that I want to do something with this place."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well that's what I need you here for Hermione," Harry answered, "I want this place to mean something. To be a place of good memories. To help people."

"Is there something you had in mind?" Ron asked, a quizzical look upon his face.

"Yes, though if you say no I'd completely understand," said Harry.

Hermione continued to look puzzled, clearly unsure of what Harry was about to ask.

"I know that before the war you wanted to start up that spew thingy-" Harry began.

"It's not spew it's S.P.E.W." Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, right S.P.E.W. That's what I want to use this house for. I was thinking maybe ya'know a charity type thing? Where the headquarters could be here. It could help any magical species sort of like a safe house for magical creatures," explained Harry, "but, if it's alright with you, I'd like it dedicated to Dobby."

"Oh Harry that's perfect," Hermione cried, "but what do you need me for?"

"Well I was hoping that you'd run it."

For a moment Hermione just stared at him. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand under the table, letting him know she was still there for support. In response he squeezed her waist slightly.

"I'll do it," Hermione grinned.

The room exploded in congratulations and hugs. Later a room to become the center of The Dobby-Black foundation.


End file.
